Network devices, such as routers, switches, and/or the like, may handle data in the form of network packets (e.g., data packets). Network devices often uses queues when handling network packets, e.g., in a manner designed to handle network packets that are being sent and received at a high rate of speed. For example, network packets that enter a network device may be placed into one or more queues until the network device is capable of processing the network packets.